Rescuing Della
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Sequel to Adoptive Sister! Rated T for Violence R
1. Realizing Della's Missing

Rescuing Della

Chapter 1

The next morning, Daisy and her mom got up and were about to go down stairs to go have breakfast. "Hey Daisy, go see if Della would like anything to eat." Daisy's mom told her. "Alright!" Daisy shouted as she was walking towards Della's room. "Della, would you like something to eat for breakfast?" Daisy asked as she knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Della, are you in there?" Daisy asked. Still no reply so Daisy opened the door to Della's room and saw that she was gone and that the window was busted. "Mom, Della's gone!" Daisy shouted as she ran downstairs. "What do you mean sweetheart?" Daisy's mom asked in concern as she started to make breakfast. "Well, when I knocked on the door and asked if she wanted anything to eat for breakfast, there was no reply", Daisy explained to her mom. "Then I asked again and there was still no reply so I opened the door and she wasn't there and I also saw the window was busted open." "You don't think someone came in and kidnapped Della, do you?" Daisy's mom asked in a worried tone. "I don't know but I should probably call the police and the Mario Brothers to go search for her." Said Daisy. "Good idea." Daisy's mom replied. So Daisy went into another room to call the police and the Mario Bros. "911, I have an emergency!" Daisy shouted into her cell phone. "What is your emergency?" the police officer asked. "I need to report a missing person." Said Daisy. "Ok, what is the name of the missing person?" the police officer asked. "Her name is Della, she is 9 years old, she is about 4'5, she has short, brown hair, and she was last seen wear a red pajama set." Daisy explained. "Alright, do you know when she went missing?" the police officer asked. "I'm not sure because I just noticed her missing just this morning." Daisy explained. "Ok, we'll do our best to find her and we'll give you updates of the search", the police officer explained. "Oh and do you mind if we come and search the girl's room for evidence?" "Sure, do whatever you can to get my little sister back please!" Daisy pleaded. "Alright, bye." The police officer said before he hung up the phone. "Bye." Said Daisy as she hung up her cell phone. "Now to call Mario and Luigi." Daisy said to herself.

A few seconds later, Daisy called Mario and Luigi to tell them about the situation. "Hello?" Luigi said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Luigi, this is Daisy." Daisy said into her phone. "Hi Daisy, how's it been?" Luigi asked. "Not very well." Daisy replied. "What's wrong?" Luigi asked in concern. "My little sister, Della, is missing." Daisy said as she started crying. "That's terrible, where do you think she went?" Luigi asked. "I don't know, she might've been kidnapped or something cause when I went into her room a little while ago, her window looked like someone busted into it." Daisy explained. "I'm so sorry", Luigi said. "Is there anything Mario and me could do to help?" "Well I called the police and they said that they would look for her but maybe you guys could help them." Said Daisy. "We would love to help, well I got to go but I'll talk to you soon." Said Luigi. "Thanks, bye." Said Daisy. "Bye." Said Luigi as he hung up the phone. As soon as Daisy hung up her phone, she laid down on the couch and continued to cry.

In a black van, the man that kidnapped Della was driving to his head- quarters that was just outside of Sarasaland. As soon as they arrived, the man got out of the car and dragged Della by a lock of her hair inside the building. "Oww, that hurts!" Della screamed out in pain. "Quit complaining and shut up!" the man bellowed. "I want you to let me go!" Della screamed. "I don't think so!" the man shouted back. As soon as they got inside the building, the man took Della into a little room and started to tie her up. "Oww that hurts!" Della screamed out in pain as the man was tying her hands behind her back, and tying another rope around her body and her ankles. "Shut Up!" the man yelled angrily as he sat her down against the wall. "NO!" Della yelled back. "Then you leave me no choice." The man said as he went to go fetch a long piece of cloth. "What is that for?" Della asked nervously as the man got closer to her. "It's to make you shut up." The man explained as he tied the piece of cloth around the little girl's mouth. As soon as the man finished gagging her, he left the room leaving Della with tears welling in her eyes.

Poor Della! I hope you guys like the beginning of the 2nd part of my 2 part story!


	2. The First Day of the Search

Rescuing Della

Chapter 2

At Daisy's Castle, Daisy and her mom were worried sick about Della. "Mom, do you think the police are going to find Della?" Daisy asked her mom as she whipped tears from her eyes. "I'm sure they will sweetie." Daisy's mom assured her. "What happens if they can't find her?" Daisy asked. "I don't know, we'll worry about it if that happens." Daisy's mom said. "Ok." Daisy replied as she hugged her mom. Just as Daisy was hugging her mom, her cell phone rang. "I have to take this." Daisy told her mom as she opened up her cell phone. "Hello?" Daisy said into her phone. "Hey Daisy, this is Peach." Said Peach. "Hey Peach, what's up?" Daisy asked. "Nothing much, I heard about what happened to Della and I am so sorry." Said Peach. "It's ok, the police are searching for her and also the Mario Brothers." Said Daisy. "I know, Mario and Luigi told me that they were going to search for her", Peach said. "Do you know the who took her?" "We don't know yet but we hope to find out soon I hope whoever is responsible for this gets major payback." Said Daisy. "I can't agree more. Do you want me to come over later?" Peach asked. "Sure, that'll be great." Daisy replied "Ok, I'll come over after lunch." Said Peach. "Great, I'll see you then, bye." Said Daisy. "Bye." Peach replied before she hung up her phone. As soon as Daisy hung up, she went into the kitchen and ate her breakfast.

Over in the Mushroom Kingdom at the Mario Brothers' house, Mario and Luigi were about to head out to help the police search for Della. "Luigi, are ready to go?" Mario called. "Yeah I'm coming!" Luigi shouted as he ran to the front door where Mario is. "Let's go." Mario said as he and Luigi went out the front door. "Maybe we should go to the Sarasaland Police Dept. first." Mario suggested. "Good idea." Luigi replied as they got in their go-carts.

In the Sarasaland Police Dept., Mario was telling the police officer about the case and see they could do to help with the search. "So do you want me to go in the victim's room and search for evidence?" Mario asked the police officer. "Yes, and gather any clues you can find and bring them back here so we can run tests in the lab." The police officer explained. "Yes sir, do we need any special equipment to do this?" Mario asked the police officer. "No, but I'll give you this bag to put the evidence in." The police officer said as he handed Mario a big plastic Ziploc bag."Ok, we'll be back in a while." Said Mario. "Good luck." Said the police officer. With that the Mario Brothers took off to Daisy's Castle to search in Della's bedroom.

Back at the man's head quarters, Della was still in the room tied up and gagged but she was also sleeping. That is till the man comes in and tries to wake her up. "Wake up little girl!" The man shouted loudly at Della. Della wouldn't wake up. "I said wake up!" The man shouted again, this time in an angry tone. Still no reply, so the man slaps her very hard across the face and she wakes up with tears running down her cheeks. "The next time I tell you to wake up, you wake up, understand?" The man asks in an angry tone. Della nods in reply. "Good, now if I take the cloth off your mouth, you promise not to scream?" The man asked. Della nods her head. So the man untied the gag and set down on a desk. "Now that you can talk again, do you know why you are here?" The man asked. "No." Della replied in shaky tone. "Well you are here because my boss told me to get you so that he can get some money from your family." The man explained. "Wait, off the subject, are you that man that was staring at me when I was at the mall yesterday with my sister?" Della asked. "Yes I was", the man said. "Anyways, if your mommy and daddy give us the amount of money we ask for, then we might let you go." "What happens if they can't pay for it?" Della asked nervously. "Then we have no other choice but to kill you." The man replied as he took out a gun and pointed it towards Della. Della's heart skipped a beat when she saw the gun. "How long will they have?" Della asked. "They will have about 2 days I think, I have to talk to my boss about that." The man explained. "Don't worry, you'll get to meet my boss really soon and I'll send your family a note or something that will explain all of that." The man said as he left the room. As soon as the man left the room, Della started to cry again. "Mom, Daisy, please hurry." Della pleaded. With that, Della started to cry even harder.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'd like to say thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15 and RedVenice for reviewing the 1st chapter of this story!


	3. Meeting The Boss and Ransome Video

Rescuing Della

Chapter 3

On the road, Mario and Luigi were heading to Daisy's Castle to get some evidence from Della's bedroom. After a few minutes of driving, they arrive at Daisy's Castle. "Here we are!" said Mario as he and Luigi pulled into the castle. When they got out of their go-cart, they went to front door and knocked. A few seconds later, someone answered the door. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked Mario and Luigi. "Well, we were sent here by the police dept. to gather evidence from Della's bedroom to hopefully find out who kidnapped her. "Oh ok, come on in." said Daisy. So Mario and Luigi went inside the castle and went straight up to Della's room.

In Della's bedroom, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy walked around her bedroom looking for clues. "Oh My God!" Mario exclaimed when he looked at the busted window. "Luigi, come look at this." Mario demanded. Luigi walked over beside Mario to get a good view of the window. "Wow, whoever kidnapped Della sure used something big to break this window so badly." Luigi commented. "Yeah, he look, there's some pieces of glass on the floor! Maybe we should put some of it in the bag and take it to the police dept." Mario suggested. "Good idea, let's look around for some more clues." Said Luigi. Mario and Luigi continued to look around the room for more evidence. "Luigi look, I see a piece of black cloth. Maybe this came from the kidnapper's cloths that may've been torn when Della was struggling to get away." Said Mario. "Who knows, we could take it back with us to get it inspected." Luigi suggested. "Good idea. Daisy, thanks for letting us come and do this." Said Mario. "No problem, whatever it takes to get my little sister back." Said Daisy. "We are doing the best we can. We have to go but we'll call you and give you an update." Said Mario. "Ok thanks, bye guys, good luck." Said Daisy. "Thanks!" Mario and Luigi shouted as they left. With that, the Mario Brothers got back in their go-cart and headed back to the police dept.

At the head quarters, the man was sitting at his desk in main room working on papers when his boss arrived. "Hey boss." The man said as he got up from his desk to shake hands. "Hey, nice to see you, now where's that little girl I told you to get?" The boss asked. "I have her tied up in that little room over there." The man said as he pointed to the room. "Good job, now bring her out here so I can meet her and tell her what is going to happen." The boss ordered. "Yes sir." The man said as he went over to the little room.

In the little room, Della was sitting there looking out the window when the man came in. "Hey, my boss just arrived and he wants to meet you." The man said as she was untying Della's ankles. "Ok." Della said in a scared tone. With that, the man helped her up and lead her out of the room.

Back in the man room, the boss was just walking around in circles when the man and Della walked in the room. "Good job sir, now sit her down on that chair right there." The boss said as he pointed to a small chair that was in front of him. "Now, what is your name?" The boss asked Della. "I'm Della and I'm 9 years old." Della explained in a very shaky tone. "Good good, now do you know what's going on here." The boss asked. "Well, the man who dragged me here told me that you were wanting money from my family and if they don't pay the amount of money you ask for…..you guys are going to kill me." Said Della almost crying when she said the last few words. "I'm glad you understand, now what we are going to do is make a video explaining all of that and sending it to your family." The boss explained. "Ok." Della replied. With that, the man got the camera and they started the video with the boss talking.

_As you may not know who this is, I am the man who kidnapped your precious little girl. If you want her back alive, you must pay me 100 grand. If you don't, you will never see your little girl again. Say hello to your mom. "Mom, Daisy, please help me!" _"And cut! Good job, now take Della back to the little room." The boss demanded. So the man grabbed Della by the collar of her pajama top and dragged her back to the room and retied her ankles together then left the room.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter of this story!


	4. Della's Escape Attempt

Rescuing Della

Chapter 4

It was getting late in the afternoon and the Mario Brothers had just arrived back at the police dept. after searching Della's room. "So, did you gather any evidence from the victim's room?" The police officer asked. "Yes sir, here it is." Mario said as he handed the policeman the Ziploc bag. "Great job." The policeman said. "No problem, would you like us to do anything else while we're here?" Mario asked. "No, you guys can go home for the night but if you could, maybe keep an eye out for any suspicious activity regarding this case." The policeman suggested. "Alright, see you tomorrow then." Mario said. "Bye." The policeman said before the Mario Brothers left. With that, Mario and Luigi got back in their go-cart and started to drive back home for the night.

Meanwhile, at Daisy's Castle, Peach has just arrived to visit Daisy. "Hey Peach, thanks for coming." Daisy said as she opened the door. "My pleasure." Peach replied as she walked into the castle. "Would you like anything to eat?" Daisy asked. "No, I'm good, but thanks." Peach replied. "So, how's the search going?" Peach asked. "Well, Mario and Luigi were just over to search Della's room for evidence to take back to the police dept. so that they could maybe find out who kidnapped her." Daisy explained. "Oh ok, I hope Della's ok." Said Peach. "Me too, I'm really worried." Daisy replied. "I know, I am too, but I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Peach assured as she hugged her best friend. "I hope you're right." Daisy said as she hugged her best friend back. "Daisy, I just got this dvd and I think it's about Della!" Daisy's mom shrieked as she ran over to Peach and Daisy. "Ok, hand it to me and I'll put it in the dvd player." Daisy said as she took the dvd away from her mom. As soon as Daisy put the dvd in the player they started to watch it.

_As you may not know who this is, I am the man who kidnapped your precious little girl. If you want her back alive, you must pay me 100 grand. If you don't, you will never see your little girl again. Say hello to your mom. "Mom, Daisy, please help me!"_

"Oh my god!" Daisy said bursting out in tears as she watched the video. "How are we going to come up with 100 grand in two days?"Daisy asked. "I don't know." Daisy's mom said as tears were welling up in her eyes. "But we have to do something." Said Daisy "I know, but what is there to do?" Peach asked. "I guess we'll just have to wait till the police tells us something." Said Daisy's mom as she was whipping her tears away. "Guess you're right." Said Daisy. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side till this is all over." Peach reassured her. "Thanks Peach, you're a good friend." Daisy said as she and Peach once again hug each other.

Back at the head quarters, Della is once again back in the little room after filming the video. She is determined for someone to find her and help her escape this prison like place. "Maybe if I can just untie myself and be really quiet, I might be able to get out of here without those men noticing." Della said to herself quietly as she tried to untie the ropes. After a few minutes of struggling, she finally got her wrists free and was now trying to untie the ropes around her body and ankles. About an hour later, she was completely untied and ready to make her escape attempt. "Let's do this." Della said to herself as she tiptoed out of the room. When she got out of the room, she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl to the nearest door.

In the main room of the head quarters, the man and his boss were waiting for someone from Della's family to arrive with the ransom money. "Hey, go check on that little brat for me." The boss demanded. "Yes sir." The man replied as he went to the little room to check on Della. When he arrived at the room, he saw that she wasn't there anymore and that the ropes that tied her up were in the floor. "Boss, she's gone!" The man said as he ran back to the main room. "What! You better go find her or I'm firing you!" The boss scolded. "Yes sir." The man said as he took off to find Della.

At the front door of the head quarters, Della was about to open the door to make her escape when the man came up right behind her. "Where do you think you're going." The man said. When Della heard the man's voice, she turned around and gasped. "Uhh I….. I was just um….. Della said as she started to shake very violently. As Della try to make a run for it, the man grabbed her by both arms and held them very tightly. "Boss, I got her!" The man shouted. "Good!" The boss said as he made his way over to them. "You think you could escape that easily girl." The man said as he drew out a knife and headed towards Della. "No." Della said in a really scared tone. The boss continued to walk towards Della. When he got really close to her, he took his knife and started to cut her arm a little bit. It was enough for it bleed. "Oww that hurts!" Della screamed out in pain. "That's what you get for trying to run away. "Take her to the main room and tie her up that chair over there", the boss said pointing over to a chair in the main room. "We have to keep a close eye on her." The boss said. "Yes sir." The man said as he dragged her over to the main room to tie her up again.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter of this story.


	5. Della's In Pain

Rescuing Della

Chapter 5

It was getting close to dark and the Mario Brothers were just about to sit down for dinner. "Are first day of searching for Della went alright don't you think?" Mario asked Luigi. "Yeah, but I'm kind of hoping to find out who this guy is." Luigi told Mario as he started eating his bowl of pasta. "Same here." Mario replied. Mario and Luigi continued to eat their dinner in somewhat silence. When they were done, they started to get ready for bed. "Night Luigi." Said Mario as he was going to his room. "Night Mario." Luigi replied.

At Daisy's Castle, Peach was about to leave for the night. "Well, I guess I better be heading back to my castle before Toadsworth starts to get worried." Peach told Daisy. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Daisy said as she was leading Peach to the front door. "Do you want me to come over tomorrow?" Peach asked. "Sure, that'll be nice." Daisy replied. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Daisy." Said Peach. "Night Peach. See you tomorrow." Said Daisy. When Peach left, Daisy went to go eat her dinner with her mom. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?" Daisy's mom asked. "No not really. What happens if we can't save Della in time?" Daisy asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry, I know this is really tough for you but I'm sure she's going to be fine. Plus you heard what Peach said, she will be by your side during this." Daisy's mom reassured her. "Ok. About the ransom money, what happened to the tons of money we had?" Daisy asked. "Well, we had it but we had to waste most of it when your dad had to fly out of Sarasaland on business trip that the company he works for wouldn't pay for and the rest towards your afterschool activities." Daisy's mom explained. "Oh." Daisy said in a disappointing tone. "Let's eat; maybe it'll take your mind off this whole thing." Daisy's mom suggested. "Alright I guess." Daisy said as went to sit at the table. Daisy and her mom ate their dinner while watching the news on TV. When they were done, Daisy decided to go up to bed. "Good night mom!" Daisy exclaimed as she was heading upstairs to get ready. "Good night sweetie!" Daisy's mom shouted back.

At the head quarters, Della was now tied to a chair near the man and his boss in the main room. Her arm was still bleeding a little bit from the cut the boss made and she was moaning in pain. "Won't you shut up over there!" the man yelled angrily. Della didn't listen and kept moaning in pain but this time louder. "Ugh that moaning is driving me insane now!" The boss exclaimed. "Gag the brat now!" The boss demanded. "I will." The man said as he got up from his desk and went back in the little room to get the piece of cloth. "Here, take this other piece of cloth and stuff it in her mouth." The boss said handing the man the other piece of cloth. "I warned you to be quiet and now I have no choice but to do this." The man said to Della as he stuffed one of the pieces of cloth into Della's mouth and took the other piece and tied in around her mouth. "Hopefully that'll keep her quiet." The boss told the man. "I hope so to." The man said. "So are we actually going to let this little girl go when her family gives us the money?" The man asked his boss. "No you idiot, we are just using this little brat to get money out of her family then after they give us the money, we'll just go ahead and kill the little girl like we said we were going to do if they didn't give us the money." The boss explained. "Oh ok." The man said. "Well, I got to go back to my house but you stay here and keep an eye on the little girl. Whatever you do, do not let her escape, understand?" The boss said as he got in the man's face. "Understand sir." The man replied. "Good, goodnight." The boss said as he was leaving. "Good night." The man said. When the boss left, the man returned to what he was doing at his desk.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 and ThatNintendoFangirl for reviewing the previous chapter of this story!


	6. Della's kidnapper's Name Revealed

Rescuing Della

Chapter 6

The following morning, Daisy went down to have her breakfast when she gets a mysterious phone call. "Is this Princess Daisy?" the mysterious voice said into the phone. "Yes, who is this?" Daisy asked into the phone. "The name is not important but I am the person who took your little sister and I just called to warn you that you have less than 2 days to give me the money or your little sister is dead meat." The voice threatened. "You better let her go!" Daisy demanded. "You've been warned." The voice said before it hung up. When Daisy hung up, she ran downstairs to see her mom.

When she got downstairs, she told her mom about the phone call. "So the phone call was just to warn you that we are running out of time to give them the money to save Della?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yeah." Daisy replied. "Hmmm we have a big problem unless the police and the Mario Brothers find her." Daisy's mom said. They were about to continue their conversation when they hear someone knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Daisy's mom said. So Daisy went over to open the door and it was her friend Peach. "Hey Peach, you're here early." Said Daisy. "Well, I wanted to come here early if that was ok." Said Peach. "Oh that's fine, come on in." Daisy said as she let her friend in the castle. "So have you heard anything from the police or Mario and Luigi about the search?" Peach asked. "No but I did get a call from her kidnapper saying we have less than 2 days to pay the 100 grand to him or Della dies." Daisy explains. "Well how are you guys going to come up with the money in such a short time?" Peach asked. "We don't know." Said Daisy. "So are you guys just going to wait and see if the police and the Mario Brothers can find her?" Peach asked. "I guess we have to." Said Daisy. "I'm sorry, hopefully we'll get lucky and they'll find her." Said Peach. "Hopefully you're right." Said Daisy.

At the Mario Brother's house, Mario and Luigi were just about to leave for the second day of the search for Della. When they arrived at the police station, they went in to find out the DNA test results from the evidence the Mario Brothers gathered. "I have the results and I found out who kidnapped Della." The policeman said. "Who is it?" Mario asked eagerly. "His name is Tony." The policeman said. "Never heard of him, do you know where his location is?" Mario asked. "We did some research after you left last night and we found out that he's in a secret head quarters just outside of Sarasaland." The policeman explained. "Great, do you have a map or something?" Mario asked. "Yes I do, here." The policeman said as he handed him a map to the head quarters. "This is awesome, we're going to go on ahead and rescue her." Said Mario. "Ok, be careful though." The policeman warned. "We will." Mario said as he and Luigi went out the door.

Back at the head quarters, the man whose name is Tony is eating breakfast at his desk while keeping an eye on Della and waiting for his boss to arrive. "Hey brat, do you want some breakfast?" Tony asked Della. Della nodded. With that, Tony untied the piece of cloth and took the other piece out of her mouth and untied the ropes. "Here you go." Tony said as he handed Della a bowl of cereal. "Thank you." Della said quietly. "Do you want anything to drink?" Tony asked. "Can I get some milk please?" Della asked. "Sure." Tony replied as he went to get the milk. "Here" Tony said as he handed Della a glass of milk. "So why do you want money from my family?" Della asked Tony. "Well, I don't really know, it was my boss's idea." Tony explained. "Oh ok." Della replied. "Are you done with your breakfast?" Tony asked. "Yes." Della replied. "Alright, I'm going to have to tie you up to that chair again." Tony said. "Ok." Della said as she started to walk towards the chair she was sitting in a little earlier ago. When she sat down on the chair, Tony took the ropes and started to tie them around Della's body. "I'm not going to worry about gagging you right now as long as you remain quiet." Tony explained. "Ok." Said Della.

About an hour later, Tony's boss arrived. "Hey Tony, was the little girl any trouble during the night?" The boss asked. "No, I she learned her lesson. I just gave her some breakfast not too long ago." Tony explained. "Oh ok." The boss replied. "I called the little girl's family and warned them about the money." The boss told Tony. "But I thought we were just going to go ahead and kill the little girl even if we get the money." Said Tony. "We are, I just want them to believe that if they pay us the money, they'll get their little girl back." The boss explained. "Oh ok." Tony said. "So how was your night?" The boss asked Della. "Alright but I wanna go home." Della said as she started to cry. "Don't worry, as soon as your family pays us the amount money we asked for, you'll get to go home." The boss assured as he turned his head to Tony with an evil grin on his face.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank ThatNintendoFangirl for reviewing the previous chapter of this story!


	7. Della Gets Hurt

Rescuing Della

Chapter 7

On the road, Mario and Luigi were driving to the secret head quarters that was just outside of Sarasaland to rescue Della. "How long do we have till we get to this secret place?" Luigi asked. "According to the map, we don't have very long till we get there." Mario explained as he was reading the map. "Oh ok, that's good." Luigi replied. They continued driving till they reached this huge building that seemed like it could be the place. "This building looks like it could be the place where Della is being held. Let's take a look." Mario suggested. With that, Mario and Luigi went inside the building to see if Della was in there.

Back at Daisy's Castle, Peach and Daisy were just sitting on the couch and talking. "It's sure been a long time since the police or the Mario Brothers given any updates on the search." Daisy said as she started to get worried. "Yeah it has been." Peach replied. "Maybe I should call Mario and Luigi and find out what's going on." Said Daisy as she pulled out her cell phone. "Good idea." Peach replied. So Daisy dialed Luigi's number. "Hello?" Luigi said into his phone. "Hey Luigi, this is Daisy." Daisy said. "Oh hey Daisy, what's going on?" Luigi asked. "Oh nothing, Peach is over but I called to see how the search was going." Said Daisy. "Well, we took the evidence that we gathered yesterday and brought it back to the police station and they did some DNA testing on it to see who might've kidnapped Della the other night." Luigi explained. "And?" Daisy asked. "They found who it was." Said Luigi. "That's great, who was it?" Daisy asked. "His name is Tony." Said Luigi. "Tony? Never heard of him." Daisy said. "Me either, I think he's just a henchman though." Luigi explained. "Really?" Daisy asked. "Yeah, we're at this building where we think Tony and his boss is holding Della captive." Luigi explained. "Well when you get Della, call me and let me know." Said Daisy. "Ok I will. I got to go." Said Luigi. "Ok I'll talk to you later, be careful, bye." Said Daisy. "Bye." Luigi said as he hung up the phone. "So what did Luigi have to say?" Peach asked. "Well, they found out who kidnapped Della and now they're at this building where they think that is where the man is holding Della hostage." Daisy explained. "Well, that's good news." Said Peach. "Yeah, it is." Said Daisy.

In the main room at the head quarters, Tony and his boss were just working on different stuff when they heard the front door break down. "Let Della go!" the voice demanded "Who are you?" The boss asked. "I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi." Mario explained. "I've heard you guys before." The boss said. "Really?" Luigi asked. "Luigi, this is not the time. Now go and untie Della while I deal with these losers." Mario instructed. Luigi went over to the chair that Della was tied to and untied her. "Thank you for saving me." Della said as she hugged Luigi. "You're welcome; now let's get out of here." Luigi told Della. "Where's Mario?" Della asked as she walked along side Luigi. "He's taking care of the bad guys." Luigi explained. "Oh ok." Della replied. Luigi and Della were just about to open the door to run when Tony and his boss noticed them trying to escape. "Not so fast!" The boss said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it toward Della and Luigi. "You better not shoot Della or Luigi or you'll be sorry." Mario shouted angrily. "I don't care, we were planning on killing that little brat pretty much as soon as we first captured her." The boss explained. "You'll never get away with this." Said Mario. "I think I will." The boss said as he fired his gun. The bullet barely missed Luigi but it got Della right in her stomach. When the bullet got into her stomach, Della fell down as she screamed in pain. "Della!" Mario and Luigi shouted in unison as they ran over to her. "Why did you do that!" Luigi shouted angrily. "Like I said, we were going to kill her in the first place. "Della, are you ok?" Mario asked as he kneeled beside her. "It hurts really bad." Della said in weak voice. "Don't worry, I'm calling 911 right now." Mario told Della. When Mario got his cell phone out to call 911, Della started to cough up blood. "911 what's your emergency?" the police officer asked. "We found the missing girl but when she and my brother tried to escape, one of her kidnappers shot the girl in her stomach and now she's coughing up blood." Mario explained. "Ok sir we found your location and help is on the way." The police officer assured. "Thank you." Mario said as he hung up his phone. "Where did those two guys go?" Mario asked. "I don't know but I think they ran away." Said Luigi. "Well we'll probably just have to deal with them later, now we just have to worry about getting that bullet out of Della." Mario explained. "Yeah." Luigi replied. "Della, you're hanging in there?" Mario asked. There was no response. "Della, are you ok?" Mario asked as he started to shake her. "Oh no, Della must've blacked out." Luigi said. "Yeah, I hope the ambulance gets here soon." Mario said.

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived. "Are you Mario?" One of the EMT's asked. "Yes I am."Said Mario. "Ok Mario, what is the patient's name?" The EMT guy said. "Her name is Della, she is 9 years old. She was just recently kidnapped by these two guys, one of which was named Tony and the other was his boss but we have no Idea what his name is. Any ways, when Della and my brother escaped, Tony's boss shot Della in the stomach and she just blacked out right before you guys arrived." Mario explained. "Ok, we are going to take Della to the hospital and have that bullet removed. I hope we're not too late" The EMT guy explained. "Alright." Mario replied. With that, EMT's put Della on a stretcher and loaded her onto the ambulance, the Mario Brother's followed and they all headed towards the local hospital.

Uh oh Della's hurt! Do you think she'll be ok? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Thank you ThatNintendoFangirl for reviewing the previous chapter of this story and thanks AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing the 1st chapter of this story!


	8. Rushing To The ER

Rescuing Della

Chapter 8

In the ambulance, the EMT guys were starting to hook wires on Della and was putting pressure on the gun wound on Della stomach. "Do you think Della's going to be alright?" Mario asked one of the EMT guys. "I don't know, we'll find out when we get to the hospital." The EMT guy explained as he was putting Della's IV on her arm. "I'm going to call Daisy and tell her to meet us at the hospital." Luigi told Mario. "Ok go ahead." Said Mario. Luigi got out his cell phone and called Daisy. "Hello?" Said Daisy. "Hey Daisy, this is Luigi and I just wanted to call to tell you that got Della." Luigi explained into the phone. "That's great!" Daisy explained. "There's a big problem though." Said Luigi. "What happened?" Daisy asked in a worry tone. "Well, meet us at the hospital and we'll tell you what happened." Luigi instructed. "Oh my god, what happened to her?" Daisy asked as she burst into tears. "We'll explain when you guys get over to the hospital. We are in the ambulance right now though. I'll text you the name of the hospital when we get there." Said Luigi. "Ok, bye." Said Daisy. "Bye." Luigi said as he hung up his phone. Soon after he hung up the phone with Daisy, they arrived at the hospital. The EMT guys got Della out of the ambulance and wheeled her inside as fast as they could.

Back at Daisy's Castle, Daisy continued to cry. "Daisy, what's wrong?" Peach asked in concern. "Well when I was on the phone with Luigi, he told me that they found Della but something happened to her and now they are on the way to the hospital." Daisy explained in tears. "Oh my, I hope she's ok." Said Peach. "What happened?" Daisy's mom asked as she walked in the room where Daisy and Peach are in. "Luigi just called and he said they got Della but something happened and now they are on their way to the hospital." Daisy explained. "Oh no." Daisy's mom said as she as well busted out in tears. "Luigi did say that when they get to the hospital, he'll text me the name of the hospital so that we can go see her hopefully." Daisy explained. Just when Daisy finished talking, she got a text message from Luigi. "Oh guys, I got the text." Daisy exclaimed as she looked at the text. "Oh good, what hospital?" Daisy's mom asked. "It's called Saint Mushroom Hospital." Said Daisy. "Alright, let's go see her." Daisy's mom said. So Daisy, her mom, and Peach jumped in their go-carts and headed off to the hospital to see Della.

At the hospital, the EMT guys took Della into one of the trauma rooms so that the doctors can look at Della's stomach. The nurses were doing the best they can to stop the bleeding but Della kept bleeding. "Hmm, we're going to need to do surgery to remove the bullet out of her stomach and hopefully stop any internal bleeding that she has." The doctor explained to the nurses. Just when the doctor was about to order an operating room, the heart monitor that was connected to Della started to beep loud and fast. "We're losing her, book an operating room now!" the doctor demanded one of the nurses as the other nurses where starting to wheel Della out of the trauma room.

In the waiting area at the front of the hospital, Mario and Luigi were sitting on the chairs that they had. After a few minutes, Daisy, Peach, and Daisy's mom arrived. "I'm so glad you're here!" Mario exclaimed as he hugged both Peach and Daisy. "How's Della?" Peach asked. "Well, they just took her back to one of the trauma rooms to check the wound on her stomach." Mario explained. "What happened to Della's stomach?" Daisy asked in concern. "We'll, when Luigi and I went to go rescue Della from Tony and his boss, I told Luigi to go untie Della while I deal with the two bad guys." Mario explained. "Ok, go on." Said Daisy. "Well, when Luigi and Della were about to run out the front door, Tony pulled out a gun and shot Della right in the stomach." Mario explained. "Oh my god!" Daisy exclaimed as she busted out in tears again. "It's ok Daisy." Luigi said as he hugged her trying to comfort her.

About a few hours later, one of Della's doctors came out with some not so great news. "Hey I'm Doctor Mike, Della's doctor." Said Doctor Mike. "How's Della?" Daisy asked in concern. "We'll we took Della into surgery about a few hours ago to remove the bullet out of her stomach and I got some bad news." Doctor Mike explained. When the doctor said he had bad news, Daisy started to cry even harder and her mom started to cry also.

Uh oh, bad news. Do you think Della's gonna make it? You'll just have wait and find out. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing the previous chapter of this story.


	9. Reuniting With Della

Rescuing Della

Chapter 9

Still at the hospital, Della's doctor was about to tell Daisy, her mom, and her friends the bad news. "The bad news is that a few hours into the operation, Della's body started to crash. Luckily, we saved her in time and we removed the bullet but she'll have to stay in the ICU so that we can keep a close eye on her." Doctor Mike explained. "Oh ok. Thank goodness she's okay. When will we get to go see her?" Daisy asked. "In about an hour or so. She's recovering from the operation" Doctor Mike explained. "Alright thanks." Said Daisy. When the doctor left, Daisy and her friends continued to talk. "Do you feel a little better now knowing Della's alright?" Peach asked. "Yeah, I do. Hold on, I gotta talk to Luigi for a little bit." Said Daisy. "Ok." Peach replied. "Luigi, can I talk to you?" Daisy asked as she walked towards Luigi. "Sure." Luigi replied.

At the other end of the waiting area, Daisy and Luigi had a little talk. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Luigi asked. "I'd just like to say thank you for saving my little sister from those two men." Said Daisy. "Ah it was no problem." Luigi replied. "I bet it was a problem cause I bet I made you stop what you guys were doing so that you can search for my sister." Said Daisy. "Daisy, you know I would do anything you asked me to do even if it means saving your little sister cause I know she's very important to you and I wouldn't want you to lose her." Luigi explained. Hearing this made tears well up in Daisy's eyes. "Really?" Daisy asked. "Of course." Luigi said as he started to kiss Daisy. "Thanks again for everything." Said Daisy. "No problem." Luigi replied. With that, Daisy and Luigi walked back over with the rest of their friends.

About an hour later, Della's doctor came out again. "You may go see her now. She's on the 3rd floor ICU room 2." Doctor Mike told them. "Thank you." Daisy said as she and her friends and mom headed towards the elevator.

In the ICU room that Della was in, she was laying on the bed, sleeping with tubes and wires that were connected to her and she even had an oxygen mask on. "Looks like Della's still asleep." Said Mario as he looked through the clear door. "Let's go in." Said Daisy. So they all went into Della's room and was waiting for her to wake up. After awhile, Della started to wake up. "Daisy, mom, where am I?" Della asked in a groggy voice as she started to wake up. "You're in the hospital sweetie." Daisy's mom told her as she walked over to the side of her bed. "Della, are you ok?" Daisy asked as she too walked over to the side of her bed. Della nodded. "You really scared us big time." Said Peach. "Yeah thank goodness you're okay." Said Daisy. "How long do I have to stay here?" Della asked. "We're not sure yet." Daisy's mom said. Out of nowhere, Doctor Mike walked in the room. "Well we're glad to see you awake." Doctor Mike told Della. "Yeah. How long do I have to stay here?" Della asked the doctor. "If all goes well, you should be able to get out of here in a week or so." Doctor Mike explained. "That's good." Della replied. "I'm going to send a nurse in to give you your medicine ok." Said Doctor Mike. "Ok." Della replied. With that, the doctor stepped out of the room. "We're glad you're ok." Said Mario "Thanks, so am I and thanks for saving me." Della said as she tried to hug Mario. "It was no big deal." Mario replied. "And Luigi, thanks for helping me with trying to escape." Said Della. "You're welcome. You really did scare us though." Said Luigi. "I bet I did." Della said as she started to laugh.

Towards the evening, the Mario Brothers were about to leave the hospital to go home. "Thanks again for saving my sister." Daisy told Mario and Luigi. "You're welcome." Mario and Luigi replied at the same time. "I probably should be getting back to my castle." Said Peach. "Ok, bye guys." Daisy and Della said at the same time. When the Mario Brothers and Peach left, Daisy, Della, and their mom ate dinner and prepared to go to bed. "Night Daisy. Night mom." Della told them. "Night Della." Daisy said. "Night sweetie." Daisy's mom said. So Daisy and her mom went to one of the sleep rooms in the ICU and fell asleep for the night.

I hope you guys like this chapter! I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter!


	10. Heading Home

Rescuing Della

Chapter 10

A week later, Della, Daisy, and their mom were waiting for the doctor to come in with the discharge papers. "I hope you guys had a great night and here are the discharge papers that will have to fill out and I will send a nurse in to take that IV off of Della." Doctor Mike explained to Daisy's mom as he handed her the papers. "Ok." Daisy's mom said. "So how does your stomach feel Della?" Daisy asked. "It hurts a little bit but a lot better." Della replied. "That's good." Said Daisy. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to take the IV out of her arm. "Ok sweetie, this will only take a few minutes." The nurse said as she was about to take the IV out. "Ok." Della replied holding her arm out. Once the nurse was done, she put a band aid on her arm and Della, Daisy, and their mom got ready to leave. "Ready to Della?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yeah." Della replied as they walked out of the room.

Once they got in the go-cart, they started to head back to Sarasaland. "I'm hungry." Della whined. "We'll we could stop for lunch if you want?" Daisy's mom offered. "Ok, that'll be cool." Della answered. So they pulled over to a little fast-food restaurant for lunch. When they were done, they got back in their go-cart and continued their drive back to the castle.

The End!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15, ThatNintendoFangirl, and whoever else reviewed this story!


End file.
